


As tired as LOVE can make you

by Lucario



Category: Dusttale (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Basiaclly as dark as fluff, Because we need more of that too, Love and LOVE gets easily confused, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Obsessive Sans, We really lack this shipping on the internet, made just for fun, male!chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario/pseuds/Lucario
Summary: A short Dusttale Oneshot I made, for all the ones that miss this Shipping as much as I do.When we are tired, we are the most vunerable.But why would someone take that opportunity, wanting to be faced with a challenge?DISCLAIMER:I never read the actually Comic to the AU and I know that the creator doesn´t want anyone to get confused, so:This story only shares the premise with the original AU, the rest are my own ideas.





	As tired as LOVE can make you

**Author's Note:**

> If you´re looking for something dark and gritty, then I´m sorry, but I suck at writing atmosphere... but if you want to read anyway, please enjoy!  
> By the way, not being able to write anything in another colour or style is a pain in the ass. Sorry for any kind of confusion.

Tired. Sans felt so unbelievable tired. When was the last time he slept? Had a real nap?  
At least three days. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw bones covered in dust. The dust would cover his mouth and nose, making him choke and killing his screams.  
It wasn´t fair.  
It wasn´t fair at all.  
He was the hero of this story. He was the one who would save the underground from the fucked up child.  
Yes, it took causalities, but was that really a problem? After he would take over the timeline, everyone would be fine and happy. No one would ever be any wiser.  
The child.  
Chara.  
His soul started to shudder. Like always when he thought about him.  
It killed him. Slowly.  
Chara, Chara, Chara.  
It got worse and worse.  
Quickly, he teleported to waterfall. Yes, it was dangerous to take the LOVE from there, but it would be worth it. Every piece of EXP that he got would Chara be lacking. Keep away from the cameras and Undyne and there should be nothing going wrong.  
There was a Temmie!  
Well, not anymore.  
He wasn´t cruel, not like the child, he was NOT like the child, he would never be!  
Never.  
There was the odd horse-guy… Bones, bones, bones. It should be enough to pulverize it.  
But it wasn´t enough, not nearly enough.  
More enemies, more bones. He also destroyed the cameras, because it wasn´t worth to get caught. It wasn´t worth to hurt Papyrus.  
Again his body started to shudder; thinking what would happen if his brother would find out.  
It was even worse, since the timeline didn´t reset properly anymore. If Papy would find out once, he would be scared for all future timelines and that was something his brother didn´t deserve. The only monster in the Underground, who could heal the hopeless.  
Another one bit the dust.   
Another load of EXP.   
And finally it came.  
LOVE.  
Waves of pure bliss filled his body, his grin stretched tenfold and he felt his confidence rising.  
There was nothing that could go wrong, right? He felt perfect, just golden, all what he wanted to archive would be a cakewalk.  
Who could win against him now? Damage became better, HP became better, defenses became better and most of it all, his judgment became better!  
Yes, now he saw with one glimpse what a monster feared and where his or hers weak point was.  
If he thought about it for longer, it was a much more useful ability than reading expressions!  
What did he care if someone felt sad or guilty?  
With one well placed bone they wouldn´t feel anything anymore!  
This was easy. Almost a bit too easy.  
He chuckled. Poor little Chara. He would soon regret what he did to him.  
Where was he actually?  
His soul burned, he NEEDED to see him.  
Right now. When he was still full of LOVE.  
Quickly he teleported. Chara should still be in Snowdin, seeking for monsters that were already dead.  
Grinning he sat for ten minutes, happy to just watch him getting more and more frustrated with each place he needed to leave without killing anything.  
Every part of his body was tingling. When he first asked Papyrus about that feeling, his brother laughed and told him that he obviously was in love.  
It was hard in that moment to keep his grin on the face and not, for example, puke.  
What would his brother know about love?  
Nothing, his brother wouldn´t even be able to handle all this LOVE he experienced.  
When he first told Undyne about the person he hated, she laughed and said that he only tried to repress affections.  
She told him about a girl she liked when she was younger, that she bullied and grabbed mercilessly, just because she didn´t know how to talk to her.  
After that he gave up trying to talk to his friends about his nemesis.  
They would never understand their relationship.  
Why would he even need their tips and sympathy?  
He was fine on his own.  
Again he looked at the child, which started to run through the area, making as much noise as possible in hopes of attracting curious LOVE-containers.  
This was heaven.  
Not needing to feel pain or helpless.  
Knowing that all bad things would vanish with the kid.  
Seeing the meaning of his life right before his eyes.  
But the feeling started to vanish more and more. It made him angry, even if he knew that there was no reason for it.  
Now his weariness came back.  
So tired.  
Quickly he stood up, taking a short cut to the golden Hall, before he broke down.  
But he couldn´t sleep. He wasn´t allowed to sleep. He already heard them.  
Calling his name.  
Angry.  
Vengeful.  
Filled with hate.  
This was all he saw when he closed his eyes.  
No. No, there was one other thing he could dream of.  
Chara.  
Hellish Chara.  
Killing Chara.  
Because that was the reason of all of it, right?  
They would stop hating him, when they saw that he was right. That he was the hero.  
They just doesn´t have all the facts.  
Yeah that was all.  
While he closed his eyes, he thought of Chara.  
It helped.  
He drifted off. The hall remembered him… of the moment Chara doomed him. 

\--------------

Sleepy, so sleepy, it would be no problem to close his eyes; he just needed to keep the human in the middle of the box, no problem, no problem.  
There was no…  
…problem.  
He felt him breathing.  
Oh god, the human was on top of him.  
Chara was grinning. “I have an idea! Monster melt with too much determination, so why wouldn´t you? Look what I got here!”  
The human showed his soul, letting it hover right before Sans face.  
Sadly, the knife on his throat made it impossible to give a witty response.  
“The hopes of all monsters. A source of energy and power.” He continued his speech, but grabbed Sans by his skull, hurting him.  
“But most importantly…” Sans couldn´t see anymore, because of all the pain, but he didn´t scream. Never would he scream in front of the human. The world began to turn white and then he felt it.  
His soul started to leave his body.  
Oh god. Please don´t.  
“Pure determination!”  
There was no sound as the souls merged.  
For a split second, Sans felt like he was floating. Memories were pouring in, memories of golden Flowers and broken promises.  
The moment passed and he learned what real pain felt like, every inch of his being was breaking apart, melting into each other, which only duplicated the pain each of his particles were feeling and from somewhere there was a scream, an unholy sound of terror, while Sans tried to close his mouth and not to look into those glowing red eyes, which started to erase all of the other things in the world, until there was nothing left, except those eyes, the screaming and his endless pain. 

\-------------

Chara had a bad run. He didn´t believe that the Comedian had the “guts” to kill other monsters.  
Well, he should have known better. He shouldn´t have played with him for so long.  
Sighing he stood in Hotland, next to the unmanned station. Unskeletoned station?  
After he accepted that Sans took all his victims, he started to speedrun, planning on confronting his nemesis as quickly as possible.  
Why would he wait?  
Gaster´s door wouldn´t appear.  
Annoyed he stamped on the ground. If he wanted to fight Gaster he would find a way, no matter how hard it was! The old scientist was already pulling himself back together, he knew that and since Gaster was still a monster, his compassion would forbid that he would just let Chara kill as much as he pleased.  
Instead of a challenging game against the one mastermind who made the core, he got his old enemy turning crazy.  
While walking he tried to reflect on that a little bit more fairly.  
Yes, it wasn´t what he wanted, but it wasn´t bad, right? He never saw an insane monster and he never saw a monster with LOVE, so this would still be interesting.  
Of course, it was worrisome, that the lazy bag of bones kept on killing monsters for the second time, but what gives? Maybe he got lucky with his FUN variables. That was what he wanted after all. Lots and lots of fun.  
In his head he shortly paused. His next thoughts were picked very carefully.  
It was… nice to see that there was at least one monster that would act like him.  
Until now he always thought of himself as an anomaly, one in millions. Especially in the Underground.  
And… following that there was someone who acts like him, maybe Sans would actually be able to understand him.  
Work with him.  
Just for a while, right?  
It wasn´t exactly clear if he remembered the timelines, but the more he watched him, the more apparent it became that he had at least one way to predict the future.  
And the most probable was by remembering the past.  
The Underground was a lonely place for Chara. Not that he really would mind…  
But still…  
… he wanted to team up with someone again.  
Just because of boredom, of course.  
And Sans was the perfect candidate.  
With a short noise of disgust he thought of his previous two “perfect candidates”.  
No, this time he wouldn´t allow a lying crybaby or an obnoxious hypocrite into his team.  
Sans was neither. At least the last time he checked. 

The lift stopped and Chara sprinted out into the next room. No one was there to interrupt, because this time his killing started with his brother. Like it should have all the time before. 

The golden Hall never failed to make him happy. The birds were chirping, the light felt almost like on the surface and in this place he would always meet the biggest threat, the only one who still could kill him.  
Sans.  
His soul shuddered. He wasn´t sure why.  
Well, souls are quite odd. Maybe he still needed to get used to having one again.  
Down the hall there he stood, menacing and silent, waiting for him to step over the line, so the dance could begin…  
… or not.  
Confused Chara looked around. He was here for a fight, goddammit and he wouldn´t be satisfied before he tasted the dust of the Comedian.  
In this run he had tasted far too little dust for his taste.  
Silently he walked over to the place Sans usually stood.  
Fuck it; if Sans didn´t want to play his role, HE would be the one to play the judged this time.  
Just as Chara started to plan his exact words (On days like these, lazy guys like you… should be PUNished!), he saw a glimpse of blue in the corner of his eyes.  
Sans lied next to a pillar, asleep.  
Having a nightmare to be exact.  
Slowly Chara crept up next to him.  
With only one attack he could end this.  
His hands reached for the skull of his enemy, ready to break it into two.  
Sans twitched in his sleep, making a soft whining sound.  
Chara softly petted him.  
Sans calmed a little.  
Chara summoned his soul, giving him warmth with it´s glow.  
There was no sound anymore, other than a soft snoring, as the skeleton leaned onto him. 

Why did he do that?  
Sans was a pain in the ass and right now, judging how his clothes were covered in dust, he had probably an insane amount of LOVE.  
Of power.  
Of hate.  
Hate for him, the human who destroyed the world for fun.  
It would be easier just to end it here, so the next timeline could have a different FUN, maybe even one that included a pissed off Gaster.  
His hands kept stroking over the skull of his companion.  
After all… this was for his amusement. He could do whatever he wanted.  
If there was a problem, he would just reset.  
But if he wanted a… partner… he would need to show his trustworthiness.  
Yes.  
There was nothing odd about this.  
Chara yawned; his constant inner conflict was exhausting.  
He could just take a short nap, while he was at it. The Comedian would probably sleep for an eternity.  
Quickly he drifted away. 

 

When Sans woke up, he immediately felt the warmth next to him. Lazily he looked over, knowing what would be there.  
Chara.  
Who else?  
The more awake he became, the more his inner demons started to go on a rampage.  
This was perfect.  
The human wouldn´t even be able to scream.  
With the first kill, he would get the advantage for the whole battle.  
Carefully Sans started to wrap his boney hands around Charas neck.  
It felt great.  
He could feel the blood pumping through Chara´s veins.  
It felt like heaven.  
Right now, the boy was under his control and if he would wake up, he wouldn´t even be able to do more than plead for his life!  
But he wasn´t cruel.  
No, he would just kill him.  
Kill him.  
Kill him.  
Kill him!  
Kill him!  
KILL HIM!  
KILL HIM!  
Take him.  
Wait.  
That wasn´t right.  
He stared down at the serial killer that had the most peaceful impression imaginable.  
His soul started twitching. A voice whispered in his head, making all the others go silent.  
Just take him with you. After all, in the shed are far more options. Think about it! You could torture him! You could trick him!  
And most importantly of all…  
… you will learn to control him.  
Wasn´t that the plan all along?  
Sans head felt like it was bursting. This wasn´t right… right?  
Was that the plan?  
Why was he even here?  
Did he kill all those monsters… just to catch Chara?  
That didn´t make sense.  
Well, a little, if he thought about it long enough.  
Maybe.  
Was it even important if it was the plan all along?  
The opportunity was there, so why not take it?  
There were many ways in which knowing more about Chara could be useful!  
And he could kill him later, right?  
He could kill him a million times, if the human played along.  
Softly he raised the small boy from the ground and carried him in his arms to the short cut. 

And all in all… was there anything that could go wrong in keeping Chara with him?

**Author's Note:**

> This Little One-shot was basically made, because I want to read more Dusttale and hope to get someone else into the mood to write as well =)  
> Some things you should know:  
> First of all, please comment! I would love some Feedback so I can better myself!  
> Second, I´m not a naitive english Speaker, so any mistakes I will update, as soon as I know of them.  
> Last, but not least; thank you for taking the time and reading this small story. If you like it, tell me and I will make more of it!


End file.
